<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Journey by Mwrites21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021442">Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwrites21/pseuds/Mwrites21'>Mwrites21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwrites21/pseuds/Mwrites21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Schmitt is a trainee at KIM.INC. Company, he’s just a guy trying to get by just like everyone else. But he seems to catch the attention of Nico Kim the CEO of the company. This leads to the journey of their relationship. But when Levi unexpectedly gets pregnant,it shifts the whole journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Wilson Karev &amp; Nico Kim, Nico Kim &amp; Atticus Lincoln, Nico Kim &amp; Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I don’t usually write so I decided to try something out. This is an alternate universe. Some things are the same and some are different. I refuse to accept greys Bs writing for Schmico So right now I just pretend the breakup never happened. Enjoy and leave some suggestions or tips in the comments if you’d like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well this is just great. Not only am I 20 minutes late to a meeting but on my way rushing up the stairs, I just had to spill coffee on the floor. Good job Levi!.  I get to the end of the hall passing all the other rooms. In this building everyone has a job to do. Some take care of the numbers, Some take care of the website, Some do the shipping, etc. Me? I’m a trainee. I mean I’m good with numbers so that impressed the company. But I don’t have experience so I train under another employee. That employee happens to be Jo Karev or Wilson. I don’t really know her life is complicated , I just call her Jo. Jo isn’t just my teacher she’s also my roommate. Being her roommate is great but her being my boss is difficult but I understand she’s strict on me because it's part of the job. I finally get to the room.</p><p>“Well our numbers are doing really well--“</p><p><strong>”I’m so sorry for being Late. I promise it won’t ever happen again.” </strong> I interrupt, The words rushing out my mouth as I head to my seat in the back. </p><p>“Glad you can join us” Nico Kim says in a tone that doesn’t sound so glad. I adjust myself in my seat.</p><p>Wait. <em>The</em> Nico Kim? The CEO of this whole company. Why the hell did nobody tell me the CEO was going to be here. I wouldn’t have even entered the room just to avoid embarrassing myself. The unbelievably hot, smart, successful Nico Kim. I mean this guy is impressive. He was the top of his class in every school he ever attended. And he managed to get to be the CEO of the company. Also the fact that he is <em>extremely </em>fit. Okay I kinda stalked his instagram once or twice. Or a thousand times. I may or may not have a crush.</p><p>“Well is there anything else we haven’t discussed” everyone stays quiet not having anything to add.</p><p>”Guess we are all done here. You can all leave now.” </p><p>Great. I missed the whole fucking meeting.</p><p>Everyone is rushing out of there. I guess I’m not the only one intimidated by Kims presence. I get up from my chair and head out the door. I’m heading towards the elevator <em>shit why didn’t I think of using the elevator earlier.</em> I am not my best today. I enter the elevator when it arrives. It’s about to close when a hand stops it from doing that. Nico Kim walks in and I immediately turn into a  mess. </p><p>
  <strong>“M-Mr. Kim Hi I want to apologize for when I barged in interrupting the meeting like a complete dumba- I mean idiot. I need to be more responsible and learn to not oversleep. God today was not a good day to be a screw up. Everyone always tells me I tend to screw up everything, which is true I do. God I’m sorry, I’m over sharing. I just wanted to know if anything important was said during the meeting. Not trying to say that the meeting wasn’t important or the company isn't important of course. I’m sorry I’ll just rephrase everything. I would-“</strong>
</p><p>”What’s your name?”<br/><strong>“Uh Schmitt. I mean its Levi Schmitt but people here just call me Schmitt.” </strong></p><p>”Well Levi we were just reviewing. Making sure everything was how it was suppose to be. So you didn’t really miss out on anything” </p><p><strong>”Thank you so much. And I promise the whole ‘late’ thing wont ever happen again. I’m not usually like that. Well I am about 99 percent of the time but not 100 percent so that’s something. You can just ask anybody. I am a mess.  I’m sorry I’m probably boring you.”</strong> I look at his face. His handsome, handsome face. Seeing that there’s a height difference, I’m looking up at him really. His face is just... unreadable. It’s straight, no emotion,you can’t  tell at all what he’s thinking. Then he smiles. Just smiles at me.</p><p>”You have to be the most adorable person I’ve ever met.” Did he-did he just call me adorable. Oh my god I’m probably blushing. I’m blushing aren’t I. Yep I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Quick say something Levi!</p><p><strong>”Oh um thank you” </strong>okay good. You’ve said something and you didn’t ramble like you always do. That’s good. You did well. Now you can leave without having to embarrass yourself again.</p><p>” Oh and you should really let go of that habit you have” okay yep. This is the part where I get lectured on my tardiness and my need to ramble and many other things.</p><p>
  <strong>”Yeah I’m sorry I tend to ramble when I’m nervous. You know I’m in elevator with my boss. Especially the fact that you are attract-I mean you are um very cleaned up and presentable”</strong>
</p><p>He raises his eyebrow “No I meant when you tear yourself down” Oh.  I was not expecting that. </p><p>“ I just mean that if you want to be something in this world. You have to treat yourself like you are something. Don’t tear yourself down because others do it. Make something of yourself. Screw everyone else. You think I would be CEO of this company if I listened to peoples hateful comments? I used their hate and jealousy as fuel and it drove me where I am today. Treat yourself better. You have potential Levi” the elevator opens and he gets out. Leaving me with a surprised face.</p><p>My crush definitely just grew.</p><hr/><p>*3 weeks later in Levi’s little office*</p><p>Its been 3 weeks and he is still on my mind. I mean he called me by my first name which no one here ever does. Then he called me adorable and then he gave me advice. How can I <em>not</em> think about him? It’s just a crush I’ll get over it. Someday. Maybe never. I think this is more of a crush. I’m losing focus . I need to focus on finishing this work on my computer. Besides that was probably just a one time visit. He was just checking in. I bet I’ll never see him ever again. </p><p>There’s  a knock on my office door. It’s probably Taryn coming to ask for my stapler or something. She always needs something. I grab the stapler from my desk and open the door. </p><p>“This is the last time I give you my stapler, the next time I will attack you- oh Mr.Kim” Great I just threatened my boss.</p><p>“Resorting to violence, I see”</p><p>
  <strong>”Oh I would never. It’s just my friend always likes to borrow stuff from me and it gets annoying but I would never actually hit her. I’m not a violent person, I don’t even have the body to be a violent person. Oh no am I being fired? Im getting fired aren’t I. Okay just give me a second to pack-“</strong>
</p><p>”Levi I was joking and no you aren’t being fired” he says with a grin on his face</p><p>
  <strong>”Oh so then what are you doing here. Not that you can’t be” </strong>
</p><p>“ I came here to just catch up with the higher employees. Then I came to this floor to make sure everyone was doing there job. Honestly I just wanted to see you and your fumbling cuteness” he says so effortlessly. With no shame and a smirk on his face. </p><p>
  <strong>“Me?”</strong>
</p><p>”Yes you. Who else would it be? Anyways I have nothing to do tonight. I was just gonna sit down and watch a movie. But I thought it would be better not be alone. You know have company to keep me entertained. You in?” His face is full of hope.</p><p><strong>”Oh I’m-I’m busy with a lot of work”</strong> why the hell did that just fly out of my mouth. My boss whom I have a crush on just asked me to hang out. And I decline? What is with me! I can see the way his face dropped when I did that.</p><p>” Oh well then maybe next time then.” I stare at his back as he walks away. I bite my lip and tap my foot repeatedly on the floor. </p><p><strong>“Wait!”</strong> He turns around and stares at me. He lifts one of his eyebrows as if to say ‘What is it’ and starts walking towards me. </p><p>
  <strong>“I’m sure I could finish this work later on. I’m free tonight”</strong>
</p><p>”Great. I’ll text you the address. See you later Levi and call me Nico. Mr.Kim makes me sound 60 and I am nowhere near that.”</p><p>
  <strong>”Okay Mr um Nico I mean . I’ll see you later. At around 8?”</strong>
</p><p>”Perfect” he smiles and walks away. </p><p>Okay. Be cool Levi It’s not a date. He just wants company. And that company happens to be you. So just put on your best clothes. Try to not be so awkward and relax. It will go fine. Wait. Does Nico even have his number. </p><p>He heads out the door and thankfully Nico is just down the hall.</p><p>
  <strong>”How will you even text me if you don't have my number!” I shout down the hall.</strong>
</p><p>He turns around. Walking backwards.</p><p>” I’ll figure out your number. I’m the CEO after all!”</p><hr/><p>I put on my best shirt and jeans. It’s just casual wear. It’s not like its a big fancy restaurant. It’s just going to be relaxing at his house. It’s not even a date honestly so I shouldn’t get to worked up about this. I look at myself in the mirror and I look <em>good</em>. I’m proud of myself. I’ve got this! </p><p>I hear the keys jingle. Its Jo, she walks in and stares at me.</p><p><strong>”What?</strong>” </p><p>“Where in the hell are you going dressed up like that?” </p><p>‘“What’s<strong> wrong with the way I dress”</strong> I look at myself up and down. </p><p>“Nothing. It’s just where are you going?”</p><p><strong>”To a-“ </strong>shit! What the hell do I call Nico <strong>“To a friends house. We’re just going to watch a movie or something”</strong></p><p>”Okay what friend?” She asks as shes putting her stuff down.</p><p>
  <strong>”Why do you need to know?”</strong>
</p><p>”I was Just asking”</p><p>
  <strong>”I know but you aren’t my mom”</strong>
</p><p>”Why are you getting so defensive”</p><p><strong>”I’m not. I just don’t feel like sharing.” </strong>I look away. Not being able to look her in the eye.</p><p>”Levi. What are you hiding?”</p><p>
  <strong>”...Nothing”</strong>
</p><p>“Levi.” She gives me look. The one your mom gives you when she knows you are keeping something from them.</p><p><strong>”Okay</strong> okay.<strong> Its Nico Kims place”</strong></p><p>”<em>NICO KIM?</em> Our boss Nico Kim! Damn Schmitt you are lucky to be sleeping with <em>that” </em></p><p><strong>“We</strong> aren't <strong> sleeping together. He just invited me to watch a movie that’s all.”</strong></p><p>”But you will be soon.”</p><p>
  <strong>”No we wont”</strong>
</p><p>”mmm yes you will”</p><p><strong>”No we</strong> <strong>won’t”</strong></p><p>”You wont be sayin that when his dick is up your a-“</p><p><strong>”OKAY. You know what, I’m just gonna leave. I’m going to go hang out and relax with Nico. Which is not a date by the way. I’ll see you later Jo!”</strong> I grab my stuff and start heading out the door </p><p>“See you tomorrow Levi!”</p><p>
  <strong>”We aren’t sleeping together!”</strong>
</p><hr/><p>I knock on the door and I hear noise from the other side. What if I’m overdressed? Or underdressed  The door swings open. “Levi! Glad you could come. Come in, I have snacks” I walk into his apartment. It was a huge penthouse. I should’ve known what to expect. I mean with the position he works for, of course he is going to have an apartment like this. With big windows and a chandelier and a staircase leading up to the second floor. A second floor which has a bedroom. Where Nico could maybe once cuddle me. Or do many <em>many </em>other things to me. I’m getting out of hand. I see all the snacks he has lined up on the coffee table. Chips, pretzels, candy,etc.</p><p>
  <strong>”Are you trying to fatten me up?” I joke</strong>
</p><p>”No” he says chuckling. “I just didn’t know what you liked so I kind of just went all out.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh well thanks for caring but I should warn you I am not going to eat all this”.</strong>
</p><p>”Thats okay I’ll just save it for the next time you come over.” He walks over to the couch and sits down. He taps the place next to him inviting me to sit. I’m still standing because I’m hung up on what he said. <em>Next time?</em> So this is gonna be a thing. I don’t know if I’m happy or scared. Obviously I’m not scared of him, but I might do something embarrassing if this whole thing continues. </p><p>“So are you just going to stand there and look pretty?” He’s looks at me then looks away to turn on Netflix. </p><p>I sit down Next to him, I’m nervous so I’m sitting straight.</p><p>”You can relax Levi. I know I’m the big scary boss man but I don't bite I promise. Well unless you want me to” he smirks.</p><p>I laugh and lean back into the couch as he’s searching for movies to watch. We decide to just watch <em>Despicable me. It’s going well. We laugh at the funny parts. Talk about other things during the movie.</em> Then Nico moves closer and puts his arm around me. I put my head down and smile, not wanting him to see just how much I am loving this. He seems to know though because I can see that smirk from the corner of my eye. I choose not to comment on it and put my full attention to the screen in front of me. </p><p>“You know” a yawn cuts him off “ If you want we don't just have to see a movie. We can go to the pool, the game room, anything you want to do”</p><p>
  <strong>”Wait you have a pool and a game room? This has to be the coolest place I’ve ever been at”</strong>
</p><p>He laughs. “Yeah well hard work pays off. With a bit of luck of course. No but seriously it’s whatever you want to do. I’m kinda getting bored watching this movie.”</p><p><strong>”Well I would prefer your bedroom but seeing as we aren’t even at that level yet I guess its a No” </strong>omg it just rushed out of my mouth. I didn’t even  think I just said it. Nico looks shocked by my boldness but then he just grins.</p><p>”Well that’s a good option too but I want to take you on a real date before that”</p><p><strong>”Oh” </strong>I can not believe this is happening. He just asked me out on a date. A <em>real </em>date this time. He’s looking at me. I need to say something.</p><p>
  <strong>”Sounds like a plan then”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi and Nico go on their date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Taryn I’m freaking out over here” I say into my phone.</strong>
</p><p>”Relax I’m sure it will go well. I mean you hung out with him before and you told me you loved it. He even let you take his bed while he slept on the couch because you were tired.”</p><p>Yeah Nico really was a gentleman for doing that. We stayed up late talking about everything and anything. Talking to him just felt easy. I’m always worrying and overthinking that sometimes it feels like I can’t rest. But when we were talking, I finally felt calm for once. But we eventually got tired and decided that we should go to sleep. I was going to go home but he didn’t want me to fall asleep at the wheel. So he offered to sleep on the couch while I slept in his bed. I declined the offer multiple times but I eventually gave in. And <em>god</em> is his bed soft. The morning after, I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. We ate and had casual conversation. The one thing we really did was look at each other with these big dumb smile on our faces. We didn’t say anything but nothing needed to be said. We said goodbye at the door. It felt like the right time for a kiss but we never did. It’s okay though because I don’t want the kiss to be right , I want it to be <em>perfect</em>. </p><p>Now this whole thing entertained Jo of course. When I came home that morning, She was sitting on the couch smirking at me. I tried explaining to her what actually happened but she just walked away still smirking. I don’t think I will ever get her to believe me.</p><p>
  <strong>”Yeah I really enjoyed that night”</strong>
</p><p>”So what’s the problem then?” She asks</p><p>
  <strong>”The problem is I have a pile of clothes on the floor because I can’t find anything to wear.”</strong>
</p><p>”I don't think he’ll care about what you’re wearing. He’s definitely more excited to rip them off of you.”</p><p>
  <strong>”Taryn! I’m serious here.”</strong>
</p><p>”Okay okay” she says while laughing “Where is he taking you?”</p><p>
  <strong>” I think bowling”</strong>
</p><p>“ Okay so do something casual. Wear your mint green sweatshirt and that nice pair of jeans you own. You’ll look good.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Thanks so much. This is why I keep you around.”</strong>
</p><p>”Good to know. Bye Levi, have fun bowling. Oh and when you sleep with him tell me how it went.”</p><p><strong>”Taryn!”</strong> I yell into the phone but she already hung up.</p><hr/><p>The car ride to the bowling place was nice. We talked most of the time about work and the drama that happens at work. I found out that Nico has some serious road rage though, which I found adorable. We entered the place and it was mostly empty. Which I prefer if I’m being honest. </p><p>“You go ahead and find us a table, and I’ll go get us some bowling shoes. What’s your size?”</p><p>
  <strong>”Oh 8 and a half.”</strong>
</p><p>”Great I’ll be right back.”</p><p>I find a table that’s far away from the entrance. It’s far away from the people that are here. I really hope I don't embarrass myself because I actually might die If I do. What if it doesn’t go as well as the other time or he loses interest.</p><p>“You okay there?” Nico interrupts which thank god because I was starting to worry again. </p><p>
  <strong>“Just thinking”</strong>
</p><p>”About me?” He smirks</p><p><strong>” Maybe”</strong> I smile and he smiles back at me</p><p>”Well put these shoes on and lets go have fun. I should warn you though, I’m pretty competitive.”</p><p><strong>”Ditto”</strong> I take off my sneakers and put on the bowling shoes. Nico does the same. Them he gets up and offers me his hand.</p><p>” Ready to lose.”</p><p>
  <strong>“ You won’t be saying that when I win” I grab his hand to get up.</strong>
</p><hr/><p> I’m winning by 7 points. I’m surprisingly good at bowling. Nico... not so much. </p><p><strong>”Wow you really suck at this Kim” </strong>I say while laughing </p><p>” Shut up ,I’m just going easy on you.” He grabs another bowling ball and throws it across the lane, his muscles  flexing. He knocks over 0 pins. I laugh as he lets out a frustrated noise. He just became 10 times more attractive if that’s even possible.</p><p>
  <strong>“ Aw don’t be a sore loser”</strong>
</p><p>” I’m not a loser because this game isn’t over yet.”</p><p>
  <strong>“You are if I score one more point.”</strong>
</p><p>”Well then go ahead then.”</p><p><strong>” Okay.” </strong>I grab a bowling ball and walk up to the lane. I get ready to slide the ball and as soon as I do, Nico pushes me softly and slightly messes up my game. The ball falls into the gutter on the side and doesn’t knock over any pins.</p><p>
  <em>-GAME OVER-</em>
</p><p><strong>”What the hell Nico!” </strong>I say laughing </p><p>” What?” He pretends to act confused </p><p>”<b> You pushed me and I lost the point.” </b>He gasps dramatically</p><p>“I did no such thing!”</p><p>
  <strong>”Yeah okay sore loser. Doesn’t matter I still won either way.”</strong>
</p><p>”Now Levi don’t be arrogant.” He jokes</p><p>I let out a laugh<strong> ”Shut up and go buy me Food.” </strong></p><p>“Alright boss.” He walks over to where they are selling a variety of food. </p><p>I walk over to our table to wait for him. He later comes with 2 burgers, a basket of fries and 2 large sodas. We eat in a comfortable silence. This date has gone really well so far. I don’t know why I was so worried in the first place. Now the only way to end this date is with a perfect kiss. We return the shoes back at the counter and get in the car. Once Nico gets on the highway, I start speaking.</p><p>
  <strong>”This has been a fun date. I really enjoy spending time with you. You kinda intimidated me when I first met you.” </strong>
</p><p>“I’m glad you had fun and I really enjoyed this too. And don’t worry I intimidate everyone. I am the boss after all. But this date is not over yet.” He passes my street.</p><p><strong>”Are you trying to kidnap me?”</strong> I joke</p><p>”Shit how’d you know?” He jokes back “Nah I just want to take you to one of my favorite places to relax.”</p><p><strong>”Oh okay and that is?” </strong>I ask</p><p>“The lake” he looks at me and smiles. I smile back.</p><p><strong>”Eyes on the road”</strong> I say as I lightly smack his arm.</p><hr/><p>The lake is very pretty, especially at night. Where you can gaze up at the stars and just relax and listen to the wind. I understand why Nico likes it here. He’s laying next to me on the blanket that he brought and we are talking about the stars. Then I get an idea. I stand up and Nico looks up at me with a confused look on his face. </p><p>
  <strong>“Get up , we’re going swimming.”</strong>
</p><p>”What? I don’t even have a change of clothes.”</p><p><strong>”So?” </strong>I ask</p><p>” You are <em>insane.” </em>He laughs</p><p><strong>”Oh definitely, now take off your clothes and lets get in the lake.” </strong>I can see Nico lift up an eyebrow.</p><p>”Levi if you wanted me naked, we could’ve just went back to my place and gotten right down to business.” He wiggles his eyebrows and it makes me laugh.</p><p><strong>” Stop playing around and lets get in.”</strong> I start walking more towards the Lake until I reach it and start taking off my shirt and jeans. I leave my underwear on of course.</p><p>Nico walks up next to me just in his underwear and <em>wow</em> do his abs look better in person. </p><p>“ I’m just saying Levi. We could go back to my place and I could make you feel real go-“ I don't let him finish that sentence because I decided to push him in the lake. I jump in right after.</p><p>I’m underwater so I swim up the top where I see Nico and he has this cute angry face on.</p><p>”What was that for?” He asks </p><p><strong>“<em>That</em> was for making me lose that point earlier”</strong> I see him smile and roll his eyes.</p><p>” Oh and I’m the sore loser” he laughs </p><p><strong>“I cant be a sore loser if I’m not a loser.”</strong> I smile and he smiles back.</p><p>”I am so glad I decided to join that meeting that day.” His words take me by surprise but he continues “You know I asked around about your after our talk in the elevator. They said you were clumsy and messed things up sometimes.”</p><p>
  <strong>”Yeah typical me”</strong>
</p><p>”You didn’t let me finish Levi.” He flashes me a quick smile “ They also said that you were incredibly smart and sweet. That you are open minded and the nicest person on the earth. So I decided to ask you to hang out so I can see for myself. And they were right. That’s why I like you So much. Because you are so cute and you are the good in this messed up world. And if it was anyone else that came in late and then had asked about the meeting in the elevator. I would’ve ignored them and given them hard stares. I’m not known for being nice. That’s why I intimidate people.”  I don’t know what my face looks like but I can tell that I’m blushing and I can’t stop smiling. </p><p>We are both still in the water. The lake isn’t that deep but that’s because we are near the land so it only gets deeper if you swim far away from it. So Nico is basically standing in the water while my feet barely touch the ground. </p><p>He walks over to me and put one of his hands on my waist and his other hand cups my face. I put my arms around his neck and we put our foreheads together. Just looking into each other’s eyes. Then finally we lean in at the same time.</p><p>And our lips <em>finally </em>touch.</p><p>I felt relieved and hot all over. My heart started beating like crazy like it was begging to jump out. The kiss started out sweet and soft but then it got more passionate. I jump to wrap my legs around his waist and some of the water splashes onto the land. He bites my lip and I take one of my hands and run it through his hair. This moment feels magical. It’s incredible. It’s mind-blowing. I pull apart so I can breathe. We are both panting and smiling at each other. He carry’s me out of the water so that he can lay me down on the blanket. He then gets on top of me and puts his forearms on the side of my head. He leans in and kisses me again. This kiss is more dirty. It involves more tongue and more hands on each other’s body. I press my hands on his chest, slightly pushing so that he can be the one to lay down. I straddle him and start running my hands through his hair again. God I <em>love</em> his hair. He lowers his hands from my waist to my ass. We continued this for about 5 minutes and as much as I didn’t want to stop I did. </p><p><strong>“We should probably go. I um have to go to work earlier tomorrow. Get some paperwork finished for Jo.” </strong>I explain</p><p>”Yeah we probably should.” He agrees</p><p>We get up to change back into our clothes even though our underwear was soaked. But we weren’t about to walk to the car barely dressed. We get in the car and he drives me home. We get to my apartment building and right before I exit  the car he speaks.</p><p>”So that was fun.” He gives a chuckle</p><p>I look at him and smile <strong>“Yeah probably the best night of my life.”</strong></p><p>”I um I really enjoyed that moment we had. Hopefully you did too.” He gives me a nervous smile. This is the first time I’ve ever seen him nervous and it is adorable.</p><p>I lean over to give him a chaste kiss.</p><p>
  <strong>”It was <em>Perfect.”</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I exit the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I honestly was coming up with ideas as I was writing. Hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi and Nico go on their dinner date and things lead to something else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You should definitely wear your blue tie or maybe a bow tie? Nah stick with the tie. Or maybe you should wear a green suit? Green is an amazing color on you, it goes with your eyes.” Jo says as shes trying to find a parking space. “ Actually stick with blue. Okay now lets talk about how we are going to do your hair because there's no way I’m letting you leave with that wild hair of yours.” She adds</p><p><strong>”Jo it is just a dinner”</strong> I reply getting out of the car when she finally parks.</p><p>”Oh it is <em>not</em> just a dinner. It’s a fancy dinner. It’s going to be fancier than usual. Which means you will have to dress even nicer and as your friend I am helping you.” She gets out of the car and stands on the other side of the car looking at me. </p><p><strong>”How do you even know this dinner is going to be a fancier dinner than usual?”</strong> I ask</p><p>”Because you are dating Nico Kim Levi! And that guy has money, which means that you will be going to a restaurant that’s fancier than usual.” She locks the car with her keys and walks into the building smiling. I follow her in.</p><p>
  <strong>”Okay I guess you’re right but I’m not going to let you design me like if I was one of your dolls and we aren’t dating.”</strong>
</p><p>”What? Oh come on please you owe me this.”</p><p>
  <strong>“ And how do I owe you this?”</strong>
</p><p>” I let you live with me and my husband left me, its the least you could do Levi.” She presses the button for the elevator</p><p><strong>”You can’t keep using the ‘husband’ card on me and I could move out if it bothers you so much.” </strong>We both get in the elevator once it arrives</p><p>”No I don’t want you to move out. I’ll go insane if you leave too but I just wanted to help. Sorry if I’m overstepping.” She walks out of the elevator when it gets to our work floor, I follow her out.</p><p><strong>”You aren’t overstepping Jo, Sorry I guess I’m just</strong> <strong>anxious.” </strong>We walk all the way until we reach Jo’s office.</p><p>”Anxious for what Levi? You guys text almost everyday and have hung out twice already.” She sits down in her chair</p><p><strong>”I just really like him and I like the fact that this is going somewhere. But I don’t know it kind of scares me that it’s going somewhere. I’ve  only ever been with a few guys and none of them were serious. And they never interested me enough to want to go somewhere. And also he’s my</strong> <em><strong>boss</strong></em><strong> Jo, this really only ever occurred to me now. I’m heading towards a relationship with my boss and its going to have to go public soon. People will know and people will talk and whisper. So yeah I’m anxious.”</strong> </p><p>“ Okay I get it, relationships can be scary. Trust me I know but Nico is a really good guy for you Levi and he’s <em>nice </em>to you. He’s nice to no one! Like ever. Last year at a meeting he was enforcing these new rules and Blake mumbled a complaint under his breath and Nico made him get up and list all the rules he disagreed with. Then Nico counted each rule that Blake disagreed with which was about like 7 and then gave Blake like 7 more boxes of work to do. It took Blake weeks to finish it and turns out that work was from like 10 years ago and wasn’t needed.”</p><p>
  <strong>”Okay wow that’s harsh and it makes Nico somehow hotter?”</strong>
</p><p>” Nico does these things to prove one point and one point only. That he’s the boss around here wether you like it or not. It’s why he’s made of stone and usually never shows emotion. He’s like Medusa actually; stare into his eyes and you will turn into stone. Then he’ll use the stone to make more of his rich houses or something.”</p><p><strong>”Okay now you are just over exaggerating. Nico is not Medusa!” </strong>I say defending Nico</p><p>“You’re right” she nods and looks into my eyes “He’s worse” she whispers </p><p><strong>”Jo!”</strong> I gave her a hard stare</p><p>She laughs at my outburst. “I’m just playing with you Levi. But I meant what I said when I said he’s not usually a Nice person, well at least not around here. Which means you are lucky that he likes you and takes time to be nice to you. If it was anyone else that had come in late and then had talked to him the elevator, he definitely would have fired you on the spot. So you have nothing to worry about. He even told you to think positive things, so I want you to repeat after me ‘This date will go well’.”</p><p><strong>”This date will go well”</strong> I repeat </p><p>“I will look so hot that he won’t be able to resist.”</p><p>
  <strong>”Okay um I will look so hot that he wont be able to resist.’’</strong>
</p><p>”The food will taste amazing.”</p><p>
  <strong>”The food will taste amazing.”</strong>
</p><p>”The sex will be even hotter the third time.”</p><p>
  <strong>”The sex will b- wait Jo what? I told you we didn’t have sex.”</strong>
</p><p>”I don’t appreciate you lying to me Levi.” She says handing me files </p><p>
  <strong>“That’s because I’m not lying.”</strong>
</p><p>”Well if you are lying or not. The sex will be hot. You know he’s mean but one thing I’ve heard is that he gets around and he does <em>not</em> disappoint in bed.”</p><p>
  <strong>”Oh um well, good to know I guess.” I say blushing</strong>
</p><p>” Oh you are totally imagining him him doing dirty things to you right now.” She smirks</p><p><strong>”Okay you know what Jo. I have work to do.” </strong>I turn around and start walking out the door.</p><p>”Okay see you at home!.”</p><hr/><p>I smooth down my outfit one last time as I look in the mirror. I decided to go with a light grey turtle neck, a pair of pants and a dark green sports coat. I managed to fix my hair and styled it to look less...wild. I walk out of the bathroom and walk over to Jo. </p><p>
  <strong>“Okay how do I look?”</strong>
</p><p>”Oh you two are definitely having sex tonight.”</p><p>
  <strong>”Okay usually I get annoyed by your comments but this time I’m hoping that we actually go that way tonight.”</strong>
</p><p>”Great! Because this will definitely get you laid.” We both laugh until we hear a knock on the door which I assume is Nico. I walk over towards the door to open it but Jo runs in front of me beating me to it. </p><p>“Mr.Kim hi! Wow you look Amazing. You both look just so amazing. I think this is going to work out just fine.”</p><p><em>”Thank you for the compliments Jo, always appreciated every time I come to pick Levi up.” </em>He gives Jo a quick smile. I think Me, Jo and a few others are in Nico’s list of people he likes. He then takes his attention away from her and focuses on me. </p><p>
  <em>“And Levi you look absolutely stunning as always.” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Thank you. You look great too.” </strong>
</p><p>“Awww okay now leave both of you now and have fun on your date.” She says grabbing me and playfully pushing me out the door.</p><p>”And when I say fun, I mean as much <em>fun</em> as you two want.” She winks </p><p><strong>“JO!” </strong>Nico laughs as she closes the door. I turn to look at him.</p><p><strong>”I apologize for her and her...well you</strong> <strong>know.” </strong>He gives me a smile. </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize and besides I like Jo. She’s smart and hardworking and does what she’s suppose to do.” </p><p>
  <strong>“Oh okay that’s good then I guess. So shall we get going.”</strong>
</p><p>”Yeah we probably should.”</p><hr/><p>I’m so glad I have Jo in my life. She was right about the restaurant. It was extremely fancy and you could tell this was the place rich people would come to regularly. It was a bit dark but it was lit by lights hung around the room and there were a few windows. It wasn’t crowded but it wasn’t empty either. I’m looking at the menu trying to decide what I want but I can’t decide. Everything just looks so <em>good.</em></p><p>“<em>Hi I’m Sarah. I’ll be your waiter for the night, is there any drinks you want to start off with?”</em>Sarah asks while taking out her notepad</p><p>”We’ll have the Chardonnay.” </p><p>
  <em>“Okay and do you know what you want to eat or do you guys need more time?”</em>
</p><p>“I’ll have the shrimp scampi with linguini. Levi?”</p><p>
  <strong>”Oh I’ll just have chicken Alfredo pasta.”</strong>
</p><p><em>”Okay I’ll be right back with those.” </em>She takes our menus and heads to the back. When the Chardonnay and the food finally comes. We dive in while stopping to have conversations in between. Again, we talked about anything. We mostly laughed and flirted. </p><p><strong>”Can I be honest with you?”</strong> I ask</p><p>”Always.”</p><p>
  <strong>”I kind of maybe prepared myself before Jo came home.”</strong>
</p><p>”Prepared yourself how?” He asks one of his eyebrows coming up.</p><p><strong>”You know... I did stuff for something that might happen later.” </strong> I look down and start playing with the napkin and then I look up to look at Nico</p><p>“Oh.” He smirks and then leans over and whispers “Were you thinking about me while doing it?”</p><p><strong>“I um yeah I was .” </strong>He takes a sip from his glass and smirks again</p><p><strong>”Don’t be so smug about it.” </strong>I joke </p><p>“You know what maybe we should leave and um go do that thing that’s more interesting.”</p><p><strong>”Yeah we probably should.” </strong>He calls over Sarah so that she can bring over the bill. He pays and leaves Sarah a huge tip. We get up and he offers me his hand, I take it. We hold hands all the way until we reach the car and he starts driving to his place.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was a bit short sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner pt 2- The start of it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One conversation leads Levi to panic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m on my back panting heavily with Nico right next to me, also out of breath. The sex was <em>amazing,</em> something I don't think I’ll ever forget in my life, he really wasn’t lying when he said he could make me feel good.</p><p><strong>“Holy shit, I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” </strong> Nico laughs at my comment</p><p>”Careful, don't boost my ego even higher than it already is.” He replies. I turn to my side and rest the side of my head in my hand, my elbow on the bed, so that I can look at him. I don't know if I should ask the question that I want to ask. It might ruin the night but I have to know. I really like Nico but I don’t want this to be just a fling , I want this to go somewhere, and if he doesn’t it want it to go somewhere then that’s okay because at least I know. Beside its not like I’m going to cry about, okay I probably will but I’ll get over it. Maybe I should ask this later, but its also killing me to know, I don't think I can go to sleep with this question bouncing around my head. You know what? Screw it, I’m asking.</p><p><strong>”Are we a thing or what?” </strong>I ask, Nico turns his head to look at me and he just stares. No emotion on his face, its just a blank stare. I should have known that asking was going to ruin this. He’s probably trying to figure out how to turn me down as easy as possible so he won’t  hurt my feelings. The room is silent and it gets getting more uncomfortable by the second. At this point I don’t know if he’s thinking or if he’s secretly high. So I decide to say something again.</p><p><strong>”Look Nico I enjoy spending time with you, but I want to go somewhere with this. I want this to be something, so if you don’t want to go somewhere with this, tell me now so I don’t get my hopes up. But like nicely please because I might cry.”</strong> I look at him and he still has the same damn blank stare on his face. His chest is rising up and down, so I know he’s not dead, but he has to be high or turned deaf or something? I open my mouth to speak again.</p><p>
  <strong>”Okay so this is just a fling then. Because if it wasn’t you would have something by then. There!, you see? It’s not that hard to say, I’m not angry It’s just kinda rude to not answer when someone asks you something. Okay I’m a bit angry b-“</strong>
</p><p>“Levi.” He interrupts my rambling finally saying something.</p><p><strong>”Yeah?” </strong>I ask, nervous at what he’s going to say next.</p><p>”Will you be my boyfriend?“ He asks me smiling and I smile back. Then I shove him pushing him off the bed. It took all my strength to do that.</p><p>“Levi! What the fuck?” He’s on the floor looking up at me and I’m stretched across the middle of the bed looking down, laughing at him.</p><p><strong>”It’s what you deserve.” </strong>I whisper to him, a huge smile on my face. </p><p>“For what?”</p><p>
  <strong>”For taking so long to answer. You had me worried there and you know how much I hate worrying. What were you listing pros and cons about me?” </strong>
</p><p>“No” he chuckles getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. I move back to lay against  the headboard. “I took so long because I was admiring you Levi, plus I wanted to hear you ramble. You’re adorable when you ramble, its the cutest thing ever.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          </p><p>”<strong>Oh </strong><strong>well in that case, come here.” </strong>He gets up and lays back against the headboard next to me. I leave my spot to straddle his hips. He looks up at me smiling.</p><p>
  <strong>”Yes Nico, I will be your boyfriend.”</strong>
</p><p>”Good.” He kisses me. It’s soft and sweet. His hands are gripping my waist tightly and my hands are roaming his hair. The kiss starts getting more intense and soon our tongues are sliding against each other. He pulls away and starts leaving kisses down my neck. </p><p><strong>“Nico we-“</strong> I gasp as he finds my sweet spot <strong>“-We should probably go to sleep, its late and there’s like some type of office party at work tomorrow.” </strong>He stops what he’s doing to look at me.</p><p>”You saying you don’t want to go for round 2?” He asks jokingly “ I can have you screaming my name all over again.” I chuckle</p><p><strong>”I would love that but I don’t want to be late, again.”</strong> I explain </p><p>“You could just walk in with me. I get to arrive whenever I like,Perks of dating the boss.” He winks </p><p>
  <strong>“Thanks but I’m just scared about what they’ll say . They love drama over there and they already call me names, I don’t need ‘The bosses slut’ on the list too.”</strong>
</p><p>”Give me all the names of the people who have called you a name and I will fire them.”</p><p><strong>”Nico!”</strong> I laugh <strong>“No, its okay I can handle it. But what the hell am I going to wear? I can’t wear the same clothes I wore to our date.”</strong></p><p>”Just wear something of mine.” He suggests </p><p>
  <strong>”But your stuff is so big.”</strong>
</p><p>”You calling me fat?” Nico jokes</p><p><strong>”No you asshat!” </strong>I say laughing <strong>“ What’s it going to look like if I walk in with my boss and have huge clothes on? I might as well just wear a shirt that says ‘The bosses slut’ across it.”</strong></p><p>”Well then we can just drop by your place to get your clothes. Now can we get back to business please? I love talking with you but right now I just need you moaning my name.” </p><p>He pulls me in to kiss me and I kiss back with more intensity.</p><hr/><p><strong>“Oh god, do you think they’ll notice?”</strong> I ask turning around to look up at Nico. We are in the elevator with Jo and Taryn. The office party is suppose to be a celebration because we managed to hit the high numbers for the company. So its suppose to be a day of fun and relaxing. </p><p>“Relax Levi, no one will know that you got fucked by your boss last night.” Jo says looking at me smirking, She seems to be enjoying this.</p><p>”Lucky bitch.” I hear Taryn mutter and everyone laughs, well...except me.</p><p><strong>”I am in a crisis here!.”</strong> </p><p>“No you are overthinking. It’s okay no ones going to say anything and if they say something rude to you then come get me so I can fire them.” Nico says</p><p><strong>“Thanks but I don't want to get anyone fired.” </strong> I lean up to give him a quick kiss on the mouth and he smiles. </p><p>“Awwww. Do you guys want me to stop the elevator so you two can bang?” Jo jokes </p><p>  “Too late for that the doors already opened.”      Taryn says walking out the elevator. We follow her out and I hear the elevator close behind me. There’s chatter going around, music playing in the back but not so loud to the point where you can’t think. Everyone is in their own conversations, some people are standing by themselves just enjoying the music, others are on the couch just relaxing. Nico was right, I was overthinking. I see that Link and Amelia brought Easton, their son. I love babies and Easton is such a cute baby. So I walk over to them to greet them, separating myself from Nico, Jo and Taryn.</p><p><strong>“Hi link, Hi Amelia and Hi Easton.”</strong> I say waving to the baby in links arms. Easton looks at me with a goofy smile on his face giggling.</p><p>”He likes you! He barely likes anyone.” Amelia says </p><p>“Yeah Levi here is good with kids. You should see him interact with the daycare downstairs, they love him.” Link replies walking back and forth with Easton. </p><p>“Good to know. Maybe one day you can babysit Easton for us.” Amelie says winking at me</p><p><strong>”I would love that. Kids are the best.” </strong>Before we can continue our conversation, Nico interrupts us with a microphone in his hand.</p><p>”Hello everyone, I see your having fun, which all of you deserve for being such hard workers. Each one of you put in effort and dedication into each part and because of that we’ve made it into the high numbers making this company a huger. We managed to expand the company into more places which will get us an even higher ranking. So congratulations I guess.” Everyone cheers and claps at the end of his speech, then they all go back to their conversations. Nico walks over to where the foods set up on the table, I head over to him.</p><p>
  <strong>”Nice speech, Mr.Kim.”</strong>
</p><p>”Mr.Kim? We’re back to that now.”</p><p><strong>”Yeah well I can’t exactly call you babe now can I?” </strong>He laughs</p><p>”Or you can call me Nico.”</p><p>
  <strong>”But then it’s going to seem weird if I’m the only one here calling you Nico at work.”</strong>
</p><p>”Link calls me Nico.”</p><p>
  <strong>”Link is like your best friend.”</strong>
</p><p>”And you are my boyfriend. Just call me by name, it doesn’t matter if people notice. And if they comment on it, then all they would get back is a shitload of work to do.” I look up at him and smile</p><p><strong>”Okay Nico, your bossiness really turns me on.” </strong>I bite my lip</p><p>”Don’t do that or else I wont be able to control myself.”</p><p>
  <strong>”You’re right we don’t want to get caught doing it in the janitors closet. Anyway I’m going to return back to Amelia and Link now.”</strong>
</p><p>“Yeah I’ll head back to Jo and Taryn. We were just discussing how loud you snore.”</p><p><strong>”Fuck you guys, I do not snore that loud.” </strong>I laugh and walk away from Nico, going toward where Link and Amelia are.</p><p>”Hey, glad you came back. We were just talking about how cute of a couple you and Nico are.” Amelia teased</p><p>”Me and Nico? You mean Mr.Kim, there’s nothing going on with us um” I started rambling on nervously “ Me and him are just friendly that’s all. He’s just really good to be around. He makes you feel really good. Um I mean like the friendly type of good not like the sexual type of good, which of course I’m not saying his sex skills are bad because trust me they are <em>not</em> and<em>-</em>oh god ignore what I just said I-“</p><p>”Levi!” Amelia grabs both of my shoulders shaking me as in a way to say “stop talking” </p><p>“We know about you and Nico. I’m his best friend and we think its nice that you two are together also I’m friends with Jo and you guys are like our main topic. And don’t worry we aren’t going to go and tell everyone.” Link reassured </p><p>
  <strong>”Oh, well thanks for saving me from my rambling. It’s a problem I need to fix.” </strong>
</p><p>“Yeah we could sense it coming so you’re very much welcome.” Amelia chuckled</p><p>As the party went on I kept a conversation with Link and Amelia. They were nice to talk with, very witty and they make such a cute family. We then got into a conversation about Easton and then all of sudden we were talking about how unexpected he was. </p><p>“I don’t regret having him but he was a surprise. Baby’s are a lot of hard work though. I’m surprised he isn’t crying as much as he usually does. Maybe there something wrong with him?” Amelia turns to Link with a concerned look on her face </p><p>“Link go check if something is wrong.” Amelia demands </p><p>“On it!” Link head to the back probably on his way to the bathroom</p><p><strong>“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” </strong>I say smiling trying to comfort her</p><p>”Yeah you’re probably right, I just get worried. It can drive you crazy.” </p><p><strong>”Yeah I’m like the king of worrying, I mean I’m good with kids but I always get to hand them back. But just imagine me having a baby? I can see that for the future but not now.”</strong> I joke</p><p>”Yeah I said the same thing but then I don’t what happened. I either missed one pill or we forgot to use a condom. I don’t regret it though, I love Easton with my whole heart. You learn a lot with pregnancy though, teaches you many things. You also learn a lot from other pregnant people, both the women and the men. It’s educates you truly.”</p><p><strong>”Yeah I’m sure it does. Anyways its getting pretty late I should probably go home. Call me anytime you want to babysit. Say bye to Link and Easton for me.” </strong>I hug her</p><p>”Will do! See you next time Levi.” She hugs me back. I then jogged towards the stairs, I didn’t want to wait for the elevator, I just wanted to leave. I already texted Jo to meet me outside so that we can go home together. I’m about to open the door to the stairs until someone calls my name, I could tell the voice belonged to Nico.</p><p>”Levi!” He walks towards me “Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye” he jokes</p><p><strong>”Yeah sorry, I’m just tired and really wanted to go home.”</strong> Nico looks at me with a suspicious look on his face. He knows somethings up, I’ve never been good at lying.</p><p>”You sure? Because you were just chatting with Link and Amelia all jumpy and eager and now you’re tired in like 2 seconds.”</p><p>
  <strong>”Yeah well guess I’m just worn out.” </strong>
</p><p>“Okay well then, see you later I guess.” Nico leans down and give me a peck on the lips.</p><p><strong>”Bye” </strong>I go down the stairs until I get the first floor, I then exit the building and out to the parking lot. Where I see Jo waiting for me, I quickly walk over to her and get in the car.</p><hr/><p>I throw my keys on the counter and sit on the couch, Completely ignoring the mess in the apartment. </p><p>“What’s with you?” Jo asks me, I put my head down looking at my lap.</p><p><strong>”Nothing, just exhausted.” </strong>I lie</p><p>”Levi, if there’s something wrong just tell me. I can help, people need help and that is okay. It’s one of things I learned in therapy.”</p><p><strong>”I’m fine Jo!” </strong>I snap at her not even realizing how loud I let my voice get. I look up and she has a shocked look on her face.</p><p>”Okay tell me what’s going on Levi. I’m not taking this attitude right now, its not li-“</p><p><strong>”I might be pregnant.”</strong> I interrupt her </p><p>“What! Levi are you sure? It’s a whole different thing for males.”</p><p><strong>”I know and I know I need to take a test to even see if I can get pregnant. But some of my male relatives have it, so there’s a chance I could have it to. And if I do then I’m in the trouble because Nico and I didn’t even think of condoms. Oh god why didn’t I think, how is he going to handle this, how am <em>I</em> going to handle this.” </strong>I stammered </p><p>”Where did you even get this idea from? You were fun at the party and then I could tell when you started to internally freak out.” She asks sitting down next to me putting her hand on my shoulder.</p><p><strong>”It was with Amelia. We were just talking about her baby and the we landed into how he was a surprise because her and Link weren’t careful enough and I just remembered that me and Nico didn’t even think of protection.” </strong>I put my face in my hands crying and I feel Jo’s arms wrap around me.</p><p>”It’s okay, Its going to be okay.” She says repeatedly trying to calm me down</p><p> </p><p>This can’t be happening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>